


Monument to the Fallen Savior

by DalishGrey



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Emotional, Feels, For Science!, How do I tag poetry, I used to do this, It's been a while, Mass Effect - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Possibly SPOILERY for people who haven't played, Post-Mass Effect 3, Stars, big words, end of game, my attempt at poetry, what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last.<br/>Ivory fingers trail along the column of the trigger.<br/>Aching.<br/>Hovering.<br/>Eons seem to pass in the motion of distant suns.</p><p> </p><p>This is my w.i.p 3 chapter poem collection, all based on the endings for Mass Effect 3 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monument to the Fallen Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago :3  
> I used to write a lot of poetry once upon a time...whether or not it was good...was a different story all together haha XD  
> I'm quite possibly going to tweak this to suit a story I'm working on at the moment :3 (potentially completely rewrite)
> 
>  
> 
> Opinions welcome ^.^

Luminescence. Dots of distant light,  
filling the void with fleeting glimpses  
of what was, what is and what is yet to come.

They stretch to the horizon, blurred.  
Roots of the most ancient voices,  
entwining with every silver thread,  
every flickering ember.

Emerald orbs flit at the edge.  
Rippling across the ebony pool,  
the never-ending, unyielding expanse.

They are _her_.  
They are all _her_.  
Every string, every tether,  
every transient flutter of waking hearts.  
  
The burden of mortality is one she draws upon herself.

Sacrifice in the simplest of irrevocable unity.

Now she waits.  
She watches.  
She yearns for the silver thread she once called her own,  
though 'twas lost in the empty depths.  
The ember that burned in her core,  
nearly extinguished by the darkness.

Her flame now flickering in an azure hue.

Her thread is woven with all others, in a tapestry of the most intricate design.

The specks of pearlescent light. Her anchors,  
marring the void of unending night.  
Her retribution, for that which betrayed her.

Friends fallen. Slain by the unknown.  
Claimed by the shadow. Ally no longer.

At long last.  
Ivory fingers once trailed along the column of the trigger.  
Aching.  
Hovering.  
Eons come to pass in the motion of distant suns.

She wakes to find her tether gone. Faded into dust.

Her pain now unfound.

She no longer seeks retribution in the darkness,  
but finds her blessing,  
her salvation in the stars.


End file.
